<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathered Friend by shortwritesthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334969">Feathered Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortwritesthings/pseuds/shortwritesthings'>shortwritesthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman the Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe-Monsters, Love Confessions, M/M, a bit angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortwritesthings/pseuds/shortwritesthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s not enough stories with these two in the fandom so I plan to remedy that. Have this, it was a sudden idea that I wrote out in my head and I’m starting to forget parts of it. Ed is a sort of brain demon-thing, I’m not sure. He visits Oz’s mind a lot and he’s looking for a way to get into the living world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feathered Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald tossed and turned, his latest nightmare was a reoccurring horror film and every gruesome act was put into great detail. It was his childhood though everything was warped and everyday sounds were distorted. In the darkness, eyes watched him, glowered at him. The shadows of his mind waited at bay. He had always had to go into the woods, the shadows now prowling. The light no longer held them back. </p><p> In every nightmare, he’d wake up just before the biggest shadow had a chance to sink it’s teeth in. He’d wake up screaming, crying into the night with no one to comfort him. That was until he began to show up. He called himself Enigma, a smile and a pair of eyes watching him from the darkness. </p><p> After that, he was no longer afraid of going to sleep. Enigma resides in his mindscape, his signature symbol floated about his person like glitter. He was always so nice. Oswald had began to fall for this odd stranger. He also wondered if he had an actual name. </p><p>“Um, Enigma?” </p><p>“Yes, my feathered friend?” </p><p>“Do you...by any chance-“</p><p>“Have a name?”</p><p>“How did you-“</p><p>“I can hear anyone’s thoughts who allow me into their mind, birdie.” </p><p>“Do you?” </p><p>“Well yes but most call me by the name I told you from the start...” </p><p> Enigma reached into his and pocket and pulled out a glittering business card. Purple and green question marks adorned the surface along with small jewels. It gave the card an odd texture. It read ‘Edward Nygma, the demon of your dreams’. </p><p>  Oswald giggled, he was a dream demon wasn’t he. </p><p>“Aww, aren’t you sweet.” </p><p>“Huh, what?” </p><p>“I can hear you.” </p><p>“Oh, right...I suppose you heard everything else too.” </p><p>“I did and I’m flattered you feel that way, most people don’t like it when I hang around this long.” </p><p> Oswald wrung his flippers, the feathers of his neck beginning to ruffle up. Edward appeared behind him and kissed his forehead. </p><p>“Amazing...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drew these two on my Instagram shortdrawsthings, Oz kinda looks like Alphys from Undertale.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>